<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X Marks the Scot by DeanRH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525254">X Marks the Scot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH'>DeanRH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Scotland, Scottish Highlands, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean time-travel to Scotland to stop a monster threatening a Scottish Highland village. Dean is very taken with the clan chief.</p><p>Everything is the same except that Dean hasn't met Castiel.</p><p>Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scotland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you - keep your hands <em>off - </em>"</p><p>"Dean, it's not gonna look realistic if you -"</p><p>"Trouble, boys?" asked Crowley.</p><p>"Look, you sent us back here," said Dean. "How are we gonna pass - I don't know <em>anything </em>about the culture."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Crowley dryly. "It's a favor to an old friend. Just be glad you're not going through an angel. Runs their batteries out."</p><p>"How long do we have?" asked Sam.</p><p>"One month," said the demon. "Find the monster, kill it, recite the incantation, you're back in your own roach-infested time."</p><p>"Yeah, like history didn't have roaches," groused Dean.</p><p>"Charming," said Crowley. "It'll be over before you know it."</p><p>"We don't speak Gaelic," Sam protested.</p><p>Crowley made a sound of disgust.</p><p>"Despite what you may think, the people of this time were well-traveled. Many spoke English," said Crowley. "You'll just have to adapt, I suppose. Now, I've got things to do, people to murder. See you in a month."</p><p>He snapped out of existence.</p><p>"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.</p><p>"Look, it's going to be fine," said Sam. "Maybe it'll be like a vacation. An adventure."</p><p>"Sure," said Dean.</p><p>"Now are you gonna let me help you fix your kilt or not?"</p><p>***</p><p>Dean had to admit, he was impressed by the view.</p><p>They stood on a high mountain, and could see a shining river down in the valley below.</p><p>There was a strange purple quality to the light, the clouds moving downwards.</p><p>"We'd better get down into the valley," said Sam. "It's gonna be dangerous up here if we can't see a foot in front of us."</p><p>"How am I supposed to keep my dignity in this thing?" asked Dean.</p><p>"Come on. It's not that bad."</p><p>"I like it," said Dean. "It's breezy. But I'm expecting a, uh, wardrobe malfunction any minute now."</p><p>"Let's just get down there," said Sam. "If it starts raining, we're really screwed."</p><p>That got Dean moving.</p><p>***</p><p>It took them a little over an hour to pick their way down into the valley. From this vantage point, they could see the ocean, a gray line on the horizon.</p><p>"Wow," said Sam, duly impressed. "This place is <em>beautiful.</em>"</p><p>Dean had to agree. </p><p>There was a stone castle on a promontory in a nearby loch. The valley itself was filled with little stone houses, and people were milling around, going about their daily work.</p><p>A woman dropped a basket and cried out, pointing at Sam and Dean.</p><p>"Tread carefully," said Sam. "Strangers aren't necessarily good news to these people."</p><p>"Gotcha," said Dean.</p><p>Another man and woman approached them. They spoke a few words that neither Sam nor Dean understood.</p><p>"I'm sorry," said Sam. "My, uh, my Gaelic is rusty."</p><p>"Oh, English," said the woman, switching over. Dean raised his eyebrows and she smiled. "Do not look so surprised. We are not as closed off from the world as you might think."</p><p>"What do you want?" demanded the man.</p><p>"Hush, Angus, they may be friendly," said the woman. "I'm Eilidh, this is my husband Angus. What brings you here?"</p><p>"We'd like to speak with the chief, please," said Sam.</p><p>"First you identify yourselves," growled Angus.</p><p>"We're monster hunters," Dean blurted out.</p><p>"Dean!" said Sam.</p><p>"Oh," said Angus, visibly deflating. "Then he's been waiting for you."</p><p>Sam and Dean exchanged a look.</p><p>"Come with us," said Eilidh, and started to walk toward the castle.</p><p>***</p><p>After a short trip on a little boat across the loch, Sam and Dean found themselves in the reception hall of a great castle.</p><p>"MacDonell of Glengarry," announced a man standing at the side of the hall.</p><p>The doors opened.</p><p>A man walked down the hall with a self-satisfied confidence. As he approached, Dean could see a little half-smile on his face, beneath blazing blue eyes. He wore the full outfit of a Highland chief, the folds of fabric billowing out behind his shoulder.</p><p>"Holy shit," said Dean faintly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Highlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean remembered himself and shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Up close, the man was even more intoxicating. Dean thought he looked like a marble statue he'd seen in pictures of those old Roman men.</p>
<p>"Hello," said the man. "Macdonell of Glengarry at your service, although you may call me Castiel."</p>
<p>"Castiel," nodded Sam.</p>
<p>"And you are?"</p>
<p>Dean panicked.</p>
<p>"Scrooge McDuck," he stammered. Sam stamped on his foot.</p>
<p>"Ow, what the hell," said Dean.</p>
<p>"Forgive my brother," said Sam. "We are recently returned from the American colonies and he is unfamiliar with the common courtesies. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean."</p>
<p>"Brothers?" asked Castiel, giving them a long look. "I didn't realize monster hunting was a hereditary position."</p>
<p>"Uh, no," said Sam. "We're the first. First we've heard of, anyway."</p>
<p>"Well, Sam, I thank you for coming to my assistance," said Castiel, turning on his heel. "Follow me."</p>
<p>Dean stared at the man's retreating figure as the kilt swayed back and forth when he walked.</p>
<p>"Oh my <em>God,</em> Dean," said Sam. "Just - let me do the talking?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh," said Dean, whose focus remained on Castiel.</p>
<p>Sam all but dragged his brother down the castle hallway.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dean didn't know if he was in hell or heaven.</p>
<p>The metaphorical kind.</p>
<p>Because now Castiel was seated in front of them, the kilt draped over his thick thighs, and Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Castiel was speaking, but Dean was fixated entirely on how the fabric of the kilt moved as he moved, suggestive and tantalizing, and yet somehow it shifted every time to cover everything - just. </p>
<p>Dean tried, surreptitiously, to tilt his head to the side, just to see -</p>
<p><em>God, </em>Dean wanted to bury his head between those thighs, beneath the kilt he wore -</p>
<p>He ground his teeth, staring, hoping.</p>
<p>It was like a striptease that was all tease.</p>
<p>"Dean, are you even listening?!" Sam snarled. "I'd have come alone if I knew you were going to be such an asshole. It's a different <em>culture</em>. Just because it's not some American dive-bar diner culture doesn't mean you have to disrespect it!"</p>
<p>"I do respect it!" Dean hissed back. "I respect the hell out of it! Sam - "</p>
<p>"Problem, gentlemen?" inquired Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean had to remind himself: <em>I am looking respectfully!</em></p>
<p>He tore his eyes away from the hypnotic allure of the kilt and forced himself to look Castiel in the eye.</p>
<p>There was something both hard and playful there, a little smirk held secret at the edge of his mouth that Dean wanted to kiss away, the <em>secret smile, just for him</em>. </p>
<p>But there was, in that glance, the warrior's blade, a dominant self-assured confidence that Dean had often pretended to but never possessed. This man looked at ease commanding armies, the kind of man who, sitting alone in a room, nevertheless commands it.</p>
<p>Dean made a tiny sound that he would deny to his grave.</p>
<p>Then Castiel smiled at him.</p>
<p>This did not help the situation south of his navel but he was relieved to notice that the sporran he wore over his kilt seemed to keep things down, as it were.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Castiel said, and now he was leaning to the side to pick up a stack of papers. Dean couldn't help it; he kept his promise for about .02 seconds before he just had to look. Unfortunately, he was disappointed. </p>
<p>"Yes, the monster?" Sam provided helpfully. "You said that the people in the village were seeing strange things?"</p>
<p>"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Mr. Winchester - "</p>
<p>"Sam."</p>
<p>"Sam, then," said Castiel. "The people here are superstitious. They often see things or believe certain events are divine portents. I try to steer them in the way of scientific learning but people will do as they choose."</p>
<p>"But you believe them, this time," said Sam.</p>
<p>"Yes," Castiel agreed. "There are plenty of monsters and ghosts here, some good, some evil, some neutral."</p>
<p>"A - and you <em>believe </em>in these monsters?" Dean finally squeaked out. "What happened to science?"</p>
<p>Castiel raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"If something exists, it's not a superstition," he reasoned. "And we have plenty of experience with all of those things."</p>
<p>"So what makes this one different?" asked Sam, giving Dean a death glare that said <em>if you open your mouth again I will wait until you're sleeping and then stand on your back.</em></p>
<p>"This one is different because it's something no one here has ever heard of before," said Castiel. "Whether it is a visiting creature from another part of the world, or an injured monster, I don't know. All we know is that it has been harassing the villagers."</p>
<p>"Has anyone been attacked?" asked Sam.</p>
<p>"Yes," Castiel said. "A few people. Only one killed, so far."</p>
<p>"Forgive me for saying so, but that seems like a low number."</p>
<p>"Indeed it is, for something we'd call a <em>monster,</em>" said Castiel. "We lose many more clansmen and women per year to invading clans, for instance. Life here is not quite so soft as it is in the south. I don't know how it is in the Americas, but you must have your own problems."</p>
<p>"In the Americas, it depends on a variety of factors," said Sam. "Your wealth. Your - your country of origin. Your skin color. Your gender."</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a look of surprise.</p>
<p>"Indeed?" he asked. "America, land of immigrants? Then again, I have heard about the treatment of the natives. As a tribal people ourselves, we are unhappy with the news from the colonies."</p>
<p>"Be that as it may," said Sam hurriedly, as it was now Dean's turn to step on <em>his </em>foot as a warning not to get into political or historical conversations in case he slipped up, "we should probably focus on the issue at hand."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded.</p>
<p>"You are right," he said. "Never discuss religion or politics, isn't that so? Especially here, if I may be so bold as to offer you advice."</p>
<p>"Noted," said Sam. "What can you tell us about the monster?"</p>
<p>"Not very much," said Castiel. "It's very big, those who were attacked by it saw only shadows. Blood everywhere, even though the injured people weren't bleeding themselves. Therefore it is assumed that the monster is injured."</p>
<p>"And that's why you called us in?"</p>
<p>"Gentlemen," said Castiel, and for some reason a delicious shiver went through Dean whenever he said that, "a monster is only a monster by the definition of those it attacks. I remain hopeful that there is a scientific reason for it. But my people are afraid, and I'd like to do something about the problem."</p>
<p>"Understood," said Sam.</p>
<p>"You may wish to make a start by asking Eilidh and Angus about it," said Castiel. "Angus was attacked on his way home from the cattle market and it was his son that died."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Sam. "That explains the frosty reception."</p>
<p>"People here are right to be wary of strangers," said Castiel. "But yes, I'd say you caught him on a particularly bad day."</p>
<p>Then Castiel stood and handed Sam the stack of papers. Dean watched him move, once again in vain, and couldn't help the wash of disappointment that went through him.</p>
<p>"You'll be housed well, here in the village," Castiel informed them. "Someone will show you to the house set aside for you. Before you go, I hope you'll indulge in a drink with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Sam agreed warmly.</p>
<p>"Sure," said Dean, right on the heels of Sam's words. He winced, wondering when he started sounding so eager.</p>
<p>"Very well," said Castiel. He turned to a waiting servant. "The quaich, please."</p>
<p>While the servant busied themself with preparing the quaich, Castiel turned to Dean.</p>
<p>He froze beneath the scrutiny of this man.</p>
<p>"I also hope that you will take advantage of all the luxuries we have to offer," said Castiel, in a warm-gravel voice that put Dean in mind of fireplaces and rugs and sex.</p>
<p>"Here you are," said the servant, and he handed the quaich to Castiel.</p>
<p>When he turned away to address Sam, to Dean, it was like the sun had gone behind clouds.</p>
<p>First, Castiel took a drink, and then Sam.</p>
<p>Then Castiel turned back to him. Holding his gaze, Castiel lifted the pewter quaich to his lips and Dean watched as he sipped at the whisky, little amber droplets on wide, soft-looking lips. A pink tongue came out to wipe them away.</p>
<p>Castiel offered him the quaich.</p>
<p>Dean took it, his eyes never leaving Castiel's, and he drank the entire thing without thinking about it.</p>
<p>He spluttered, and coughed, and handed it back to Castiel.</p>
<p>Sam was glaring at him like he was going to singlehandedly pitch him into the loch.</p>
<p>The amusement on Castiel's face grew as Dean could feel himself blushing, not helped by the incredible strength of the whisky.</p>
<p>"Ah, here's Eilidh," said Castiel. The woman who had greeted them made a little bow as she approached from the hallway. "Will you show these men their quarters, please? Thank you."</p>
<p>As she shepherded Sam and Dean away, and Dean felt the imminent bitchface along with an earful incoming from Sam, he looked over his shoulder at Castiel, who was looking back at him thoughtfully, a pleased smile on his face.</p>
<p>Then, just as the door swung to, Dean heard the servant mutter:</p>
<p>"Americans."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Room With A View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"These are your quarters," said Eilidh shyly, as she opened the door to show them around the cottage.</p>
<p>It was larger than Dean had expected, with a high thatched roof and a large fireplace at one end with a cauldron hanging on a hook. There was a small stool sitting next to the fireplace. </p>
<p>"These are your rooms," said Eilidh, showing them one room at one end of the building and the other on the opposite side. They matched so well they could have been mirrors of each other. The central living area had a few chairs and something resembling a sofa.</p>
<p>"We are not a very wealthy clan," said Eilidh, by way of apology.</p>
<p>"It's great, Eilidh," said Sam. "Thank you."</p>
<p>She bowed and made to leave.</p>
<p>"By the way - later, we'd like to talk to you and Angus about what happened, if that's all right."</p>
<p>Eilidh gave him a watery smile and then nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course. Please, make yourselves at home."</p>
<p>Then she ducked out of the cottage.</p>
<p><em>Here it comes, </em>thought Dean.</p>
<p>Sam, right on schedule, rounded on his brother.</p>
<p>"What the <em>hell </em>is wrong with you?!" he demanded. "Do you want to finish the job here or not?"</p>
<p>"Hey!" protested Dean. "I did all the song-and-dance you wanted me to do! I even drank out of that - that thing!"</p>
<p>"You're <em>not supposed to drink all the whisky in the quaich, Dean</em>," said Sam, and exasperated, he threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>"I call dibs on the room with the view," said Dean, and quickly locked himself in it.</p>
<p>"Dean -"</p>
<p>"Later, Sammy," said Dean. "You snooze you lose."</p>
<p>"It's not - ugh," said Sam, and Dean heard his footsteps retreat to the other room.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled to himself and started to unpack his things from the bag he'd brought while checking out the view.</p>
<p>And oh, what a view it was.</p>
<p>Because now Castiel for whatever <em>ungodly </em>reason had decided to chop wood.</p>
<p>Without a shirt.</p>
<p>But still wearing the kilt.</p>
<p>Dean watched as he lifted the axe, muscles moving in the cool morning mist. He watched the stomach muscles jump a little, which made Dean think about what he must look like during sex, or hell, even touching himself, those same muscles tensing as his cock jerked in his hand -</p>
<p>and fuck Dean's life, he seemed to have finished said chore and for some reason there was a <em>horse, </em>which had been obscured by the fog but was now obvious as the sun emerged from a break in the fog, and Castiel mounted it bareback -</p>
<p>then leaned back, tipping his face toward the warmth of the sun as the mist wreathed around him.</p>
<p>Dean couldn't handle it anymore.</p>
<p>He moved to the doorway and stealthily unlocked it. He checked the living area, blessedly free of Sam, who was probably pouting in his room.</p>
<p>Then he slipped out the front door.</p>
<p>He picked his way down a small, rocky outcrop surrounded by trees and was just about to sit down there and look his fill when a voice behind him said:</p>
<p>"Looking for something?"</p>
<p>Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.</p>
<p>He turned to see Castiel looking down at him from above, still sitting astride the horse, and -</p>
<p>yeah, this was not doing Dean any favors, as he stared at those strong legs tight against the horse's body.</p>
<p>"I - yeah - I was just -"</p>
<p>"Spying?"</p>
<p>"No!" said Dean hastily. "Just - uh. Using the facilities. And then looking for water."</p>
<p>Castiel's amused look kicked up a notch, now involving a raised eyebrow. He gave the loch a puzzled look.</p>
<p>That thunderous expression along with the absolute confidence radiating from the man made Dean very glad of the heavy weight of his sporran.</p>
<p>"Is the water of the loch not acceptable to you?" asked Castiel. "Indeed, I had not realized Americans were so soft."</p>
<p><em>Not soft, ha! </em>shouted Dean's idiot inner voice. </p>
<p>"It's not that," said Dean, because the last thing he wanted was for this man to think there was anything <em>soft </em>about him. "But in America, there are - rivers and lakes, it's dangerous to drink from them because of leptospirosis."</p>
<p>
  <em>Good! Good job! Glad to see at least one brain cell hasn't been diverted to your dick, jackass!</em>
</p>
<p>"Lepto...what?" asked Castiel, and Dean couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of triumph for having something this man did not: information.</p>
<p>"It's a kind of - it's diseased water," Dean finally landed on helpfully.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," said Castiel. "Then it's understandable. I assure you the water of the loch is of a high quality. Everyone here drinks from it and there have been no ill effects as of yet."</p>
<p>"Okay, great, thank you," stumbled Dean.</p>
<p>And then there was silence, and the mist twining around them, as they stared at each other for what seemed like an inordinately long amount of time.</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head as if trying to clear it and gave him an awkward bow.</p>
<p>"Well, then," said Castiel. "Since I have finished cutting all the wood for tonight's fire, I will leave you to your - <em>use of the facilities</em>. You and your brother may want to do the same. I know it's the height of summer, but the chill here can get into your bones. The shadows of the mountains mean that the glen does not see many hours of daylight."</p>
<p>"Thanks, uh," said Dean, "for the tip."</p>
<p>"Good day, Dean Winchester," said Castiel, and at a subtle squeeze of his thighs, the horse began to walk.</p>
<p>Not that Dean had noticed or anything.</p>
<p>He watched Castiel lean over and scoop up the bag of firewood as he went, without ever dismounting, and then vanish into the mist.</p>
<p>Dean made a noise that sounded like <em>hahhh</em> and nearly bit his fist because he'd seen some guy do it in a film about ye olden times.</p>
<p>He was so, <em>so </em>screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slept.</p><p>He did not dream, much to his surprise.</p><p>Unfortunately, Castiel had been right about the cold. There was a damp chill in the air that settled into his bones. He hadn't been able to get warm. Then he thought about who he might like to keep him warm. He resolved to chop some firewood for the next night.</p><p>Sam, for his part, had never emerged from his room. Probably listening to sad music on his phone or something, which Dean had argued against bringing but Sam said he would keep it under wraps.</p><p>He woke to a soft knocking at the front door.</p><p>Dean stood up and stretched. He couldn't believe how cold it was, and grabbed the kilt, which was now mostly just a blanket, and wrapped it around himself. He was very surprised at how warm he had suddenly become.</p><p>"Huh," he said to himself. "Guess they knew what they were doin' up here after all."</p><p>When he emerged from his room, he saw that Sam was already talking to Eilidh at the door.</p><p>"Good morning, Dean," she greeted him. "I was just after telling Sam that you are invited to break your fast with the chief, if you wish."</p><p>"Yes!" Dean said, a little too fast and too loud.</p><p>Both of them looked at him curiously. He panicked for all of one second trying to think of a cover when his stomach growled loudly.</p><p>"My brother is a good eater," said Sam, and there was a touch of fondness there.</p><p>Good. So it looked like Sam was on the way to melting a little.</p><p>"Worry not," said Eilidh. "The chief lays out the board well."</p><p>Dean just stood there, smiling.</p><p>"She means he has a lot of good food set out for us," said Sam under his breath.</p><p>"Oh!" said Dean. "Awesome."</p><p>Now Eilidh gave him a puzzled look, but shook her head.</p><p>"I'll never understand some of these American customs," she said. "Will you accompany me to the castle?"</p><p>"Sure," said Sam. "Just give us a minute, okay?"</p><p>"I will be waiting outside."</p><p>The door closed.</p><p>Sam looked at Dean, and sighed at the mess of fabric he had made of his kilt.</p><p>"Here, let me help," he said, and took the fabric from him, laying it down on the floor to create the pleats and wrap the belt around Dean's waist. "How's that?"</p><p>"I like it when you take charge, Sammy."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>They made their way outside, into a bracing wind, and they followed Eilidh to the castle amidst sharp, needlelike rain that hurt Dean's face as he bent into it.</p><p>***</p><p>If there was a heaven for Dean - a personal one - he was certain it looked something like this.</p><p>There was bacon piled high, eggs of all different kinds, and bread with butter. </p><p>Castiel sat at the head of the table, smiling at him, and offered him a glass of whisky.</p><p>"I must be dreaming," said Dean. "Am I still asleep?"</p><p>Castiel laughed a little.</p><p>"We show our guests hospitality here," he said. "After all, we are in the Highlands."</p><p>"Don't stuff your face," whispered Sam.</p><p>"No promises, Sammy," said Dean through his smile.</p><p>"<em>Dean - </em>"</p><p>***</p><p>"What are your plans for the day?" Castiel asked.</p><p>Dean could not answer. His mouth was full. Although he did try, before Sam put a warning hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"We thought we would talk to the people in the village," said Sam. "Eilidh and Angus first, but thought we would ask the others if they'd seen anything strange."</p><p>Castiel nodded.</p><p>"A good plan," he said. "You could also visit the part of the valley where the child was taken."</p><p>"Is it far?"</p><p>"A good day's walk," said Castiel. "We are fortunate to have such a large glen for sheep and the malt harvest."</p><p>"Malt harvest?" said Dean, with his mouth partly full. </p><p>"Yes," said Castiel. "We produce our own whisky, which seems to please you."</p><p>Dean swallowed as he looked into those blue eyes sparking with knowledge.</p><p>
  <em>Is there any other way I might please you, Dean?</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p><em>Man, I have been on bread and water too long, </em>he thought.</p><p>"Uh," said Dean. "These eggs! The yolks are orange. I mean I never thought I'd say eggs were delicious but man, they're delicious!"</p><p>Now it was Sam's turn to give him a weird look.</p><p>"Come on, Sam, even you gotta admit this is good stuff," said Dean. He then leaned over and said in a conspiratorial stage whisper, "He's a health nut."</p><p>"What?" asked Castiel, but he still seemed delighted.</p><p>"Okay, I'll grant you, this is miles beyond anything we've ever had," said Sam. "The value of organic."</p><p>"The two of you have such strange speech patterns," said Castiel. "Tell me, what do you do back in America? Monster hunting is not exactly lucrative."</p><p>"Well," said Dean, thinking fast, because there were no credit cards and he doubted pool had even been invented yet, "I'm sure it isn't going to be impressive to someone who is a clan chief, but -"</p><p>"All occupations impress me," said Castiel. "We don't stand on ceremony here, and money is not a part of our lifestyle, although I understand that it drives much of the world. Every job, no matter how small or large, is still a part of the greater clan. Whether a man or woman is a bard, or a warrior, or a poet, each has value. In fact, you may say that a bard has a higher value than a warrior, because a bard keeps the history of the clan."</p><p>"Wow," said Sam, smiling. "I wish that philosophy was more common."</p><p>"You will find it anywhere that you find men who must rely upon one another," said Castiel. "Riches are all well and good, but they do not speak of the value of people."</p><p>Dean leaned a hand on his cheek and sighed, staring at Castiel. He was still eating, because it was hard not to, what with how delicious everything was. </p><p><em>Great, </em>thought Dean. <em>It was already bad enough. Now I'm kind of falling for him, too.</em></p><p>Castiel turned to look at him, and smiled. Dean's heart skipped a beat.</p><p><em>Make me breakfast like this every day of my life and I'm yours forever, </em>he thought.</p><p>Castiel's eyes were bright.</p><p>Dean sat up a little.</p><p><em>Wait, can you hear what I'm thinking?</em> he thought at Castiel.</p><p>But Castiel had turned to speak to Sam, so Dean was none the wiser.</p><p>Still, he was a hunter at heart, and filed away this information for future study.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>British bacon is extremely weird to Americans. Dean is behaving a little out of character here, because he would probably say something like 'what is this wet ear', which is how UK bacon seems to Americans. Also: streaky bacon is NOT the same as American bacon. American bacon is cured differently and is from another part of the pig. American bacon should cook up hard and crispy within 5 minutes of hitting the pan, and streaky bacon does not do that. This is a PSA for any Americans who have been to the UK and been told streaky bacon is the same thing but then start losing their minds with how it...so very clearly isn't. It is also a PSA for British people wondering why American bacon sucks so bad. It doesn't - streaky bacon isn't the same thing. The closest thing British people have to American bacon is crackling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You never did tell me what it is you two do for a living," said Castiel, as he accompanied them outside.</p>
<p>"We're, uh," said Dean, and found that his head was entirely empty of anything that didn't involve Castiel in various interesting positions, and Dean in various compromising ones.</p>
<p>Fortunately, his brother was not quite so hypnotized, and quickly pulled up the slack.</p>
<p>"We're sailors," said Sam. "Travel all the time, never in the same place twice."</p>
<p><em>Sailors? </em>mouthed Dean. </p>
<p>Sam shrugged expansively.</p>
<p>"That must be fascinating work," said Castiel. "I imagine you've seen a lot of the world."</p>
<p>"Mainly America," said Dean, and that, at least, was true.</p>
<p>"Will you join me for dinner this evening?" asked Castiel, as he was about to take his leave of them at the door. "I would be honored to hear some tales of your adventures, Dean."</p>
<p>Dean's toes inadvertently curled in his shoes and his eyes rolled back in his head, closing briefly at the sound of his name in <em>that </em>deep-gravel voice.</p>
<p>"Of course," said Sam hurriedly, elbowing Dean hard in the side. "We'd love to."</p>
<p>"Then I shall see you this evening," said Castiel. "I hope you'll discover something out there today, for all our sakes."</p>
<p>Sam nodded, and then frog-marched Dean out into the whipping rain and cold mist, which Dean was frankly thankful for. Things were already difficult enough as it was and he could use the equivalent of a cold shower.</p>
<p>Speaking of which -</p>
<p>"Hey," said Dean, stopping cold and turning around, taking his life into his hands to look once again at Castiel now framed by a castle, but he took a deep, steadying breath. "If I wanted a - a bath, what should I do?"</p>
<p>"Some heat water over the fire," Castiel said. "Others, including myself, use the waterfall and pool up over that hill."</p>
<p>He pointed.</p>
<p>"It's bracing, but sufficient for cleaning oneself," said Castiel.</p>
<p>"Er, thanks," said Dean, instantly regretting the question given the images Castiel's responses had provided him.</p>
<p>"We'd better be going," said Sam through his teeth and a forced smile. "See you tonight."</p>
<p>"Farewell," said Castiel, lifting a hand.</p>
<p>"I am going to <em>murder you in your sleep,</em>" snarled Sam, bundling Dean away as fast as he could.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And I <em>can't believe </em>that you insinuated they are <em>dirty people</em>," Sam was saying, as he complained all the way down to Angus and Eilidh's house.</p>
<p>Dean's mind immediately joined <em>Castiel </em>and <em>dirty </em>and -</p>
<p>"Thanks, Sammy," said Dean, annoyed. </p>
<p>"Well, if you're going to be so <em>rude </em>and <em>prejudiced -</em>"</p>
<p>"Sam!" barked Dean, and Sam stopped short in surprise. "I'm not <em>prejudiced, </em>okay?"</p>
<p>"Then what the hell - "</p>
<p>"I'm - I - " Dean sighed. "I'm <em>into </em>him. Okay? God."</p>
<p>"You're - "</p>
<p>Sam's look of puzzled confusion remained for about a minute.</p>
<p>But Sam was also very, very bright.</p>
<p>His face cleared and did that thing where his entire hairline moved backwards in shock.</p>
<p>"You -!" he exclaimed, pointing.</p>
<p>"Me," Dean agreed.</p>
<p>"You!" Sam said, restarting, as if he couldn't quite find purchase on his own thoughts. "You! But! You never said - ! And the <em>women - </em>"</p>
<p>"Careful, Sammy, you'll hurt yourself," said Dean drily. </p>
<p>"But!" Sam protested. "But!"</p>
<p>"I have layers," Dean said. "People are nuanced, you know."</p>
<p>Sam just spluttered to a halt as Dean knocked on Eilidh and Angus's door.</p>
<p>"Come in," called Eilidh from inside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Their house was similar to Sam and Dean's, including the front and back door facing each other.</p>
<p>"Why is that?" Sam wondered.</p>
<p>"Faeries," Eilidh explained, as she put stew on to cook. "You don't want them getting confused and stuck in the house. They're good people, but have a tendency to get confused and smash things up. Now, what can I do for you boys?"</p>
<p>"We'd like to ask you and your husband a few questions about what happened," Sam said, in that soft Sam voice that always worked so well on everyone.</p>
<p>"I'll answer you, but you're better speaking to Angus," said Eilidh. "He was there."</p>
<p>"Where is he now?" </p>
<p>"Out back, carving," said Eilidh. "He says it relaxes him."</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll mind if we go talk to him?" asked Sam.</p>
<p>"I can't say," said Eilidh. "You'll have to go and find out."</p>
<p>So they left the house, and found Angus on the hillside, seated on a stump and carving in the rain.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I know why you're here," said Angus. "I don't know how I can help, but I'll try."</p>
<p>"You don't sound all that eager."</p>
<p>"Well," said Angus. "I blame myself, if I'm being honest with you."</p>
<p>"Your son was killed by a monster," said Sam. "That's not your fault."</p>
<p>"I appreciate your saying so, sir, but that doesn't change how I feel about it."</p>
<p>"We're very sorry for your loss," said Dean. "Can you describe what happened?"</p>
<p>Angus sighed, putting aside his carving and wiping his hands on a little rag.</p>
<p>"We were returning from the cattle market," said Angus. "It was later than usual, on account of being caught up in a surprise snowstorm. I say surprise, but here in the Highlands it's anyone's guess about the weather. We came around the corner, there, where the path leads into our glen."</p>
<p>He pointed at a faraway outcrop where the faint outline of a path could be seen.</p>
<p>"And suddenly, there was this great glowing thing," said Angus. "Miles tall, it seemed. I stumbled backwards. I've heard tell of plenty of monsters in my time, lads, I've seen a few myself, and any number of ghosts. In all my life I have never seen or heard tell of anything like this creature."</p>
<p>Angus rubbed his face.</p>
<p>"In my surprise, I'd let go of my son's hand," he said. "And when I turned around - he was gone, and so was the creature. I was just standing alone in the darkness."</p>
<p>"So - " Dean said. "Let me get this straight, you didn't actually <em>see </em>your son killed?"</p>
<p>Angus hesitated.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," said Dean. "But we need to be sure."</p>
<p>"No," said Angus. "But unless the creature was an urisk - and those I've seen - or some other benevolent spirit, what is the likelihood he has survived? The monster was like nothing I've ever seen before. It was absolutely terrifying."</p>
<p>Sam and Dean traded looks.</p>
<p>"Angus," said Sam. "This is very important. You said it glowed. Do you remember what it looked like, what color it was?"</p>
<p>"I can't say I got a good look at it," said Angus. "It was far too large. If it had been smaller I might have called it some kind of version of a nuckelavee, but it clearly wasn't that."</p>
<p>Angus sat and thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"But it glowed blue," he said.</p>
<p>Now the look Sam and Dean exchanged was even more meaningful.</p>
<p>"Is that important?" asked Angus.</p>
<p>"More than you know," said Sam. "Thank you for your honesty, Angus. It's appreciated."</p>
<p>Angus nodded.</p>
<p>"Anytime," he said, and picked up his carving again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Standing some distance away from the cottage, Sam gave Dean a pointed look.</p>
<p>"So what are we thinking?" asked Dean. </p>
<p>"What even fits that description?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't even know," said Dean. "I've never heard of anything like it in my life."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Haggis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as requested!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain finally let up, and the sun burned through the clouds, making the day marginally warmer.</p>
<p>"I can't believe they bathe in the waterfall," said Sam. "I'd freeze."</p>
<p>"You may end up doing just that," said Dean, as they trudged up the hill toward the place where the path met the glen, to investigate the area. "Love the culture or not, the time comes when a man's gotta shower. And let me tell you, you get <em>ripe.</em>"</p>
<p>"Gross, Dean," said Sam. "You don't smell so great yourself."</p>
<p>"I smell like flowers," said Dean with dignity.</p>
<p>They reached the foot of the path, which descended over a hill from the mountainside. The area was dry and patchy. There was less grass here than in the rest of the glen, which was green and fertile.</p>
<p>"I wonder why everything else looks so nice," murmured Dean. "Here, it looks like a desert or something."</p>
<p>"Like drought," said Sam, tapping his mouth as he thought. "You know - "</p>
<p>"Spit it out," said Dean.</p>
<p>"Well, there's this - I wouldn't call her a monster, really, more like a nature spirit," said Sam.</p>
<p>"Figures you'd know about nature spirits, you damn hippie," said Dean.</p>
<p>"Shut up, I'm thinking."</p>
<p>Dean spread his hands in an apologetic gesture.</p>
<p>Sam snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>"Glaistig," he said. "A woman who waters the crops, a cattle goddess."</p>
<p>"Why would a cattle goddess steal a kid?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?" asked Sam. </p>
<p>"Are they gigantic and glow blue?"</p>
<p>Sam frowned in that way that had always impressed Dean, by making an actual upside-down U with his mouth. Dean had tried to do it in the mirror. He couldn't. It was apparently a skill, like lifting one eyebrow, or sticking out your shoulderblades.</p>
<p>"I don't think so," said Sam. "I think they wear green and have fluffy hair."</p>
<p>"Doesn't really sound like our monster."</p>
<p>"Still," said Dean. "It is a hell of a mystery as to why this glen is so green. There are flowers <em>everywhere, </em>man, it looks like -"</p>
<p>"Kind of like a fantasy, actually," said Sam, as they looked around the glen spreading out below them. "I think we should ask Castiel whether this glen has seen a banner year."</p>
<p>"Are you thinking this glaistig might be like that fertility god we tangled with back in, wherever that was, with the fugly scarecrow?"</p>
<p>"Anything's possible," said Sam. "And that was an immigrant god, too. We're in the place a lot of the creepy-crawlies we deal with originated from."</p>
<p>"Well, if we're going to have dinner with the chief, we'd better get a move on," said Dean. "The shadows are already spreading, and I don't like the idea of trying to pick my way back there in the dark."</p>
<p>"Good call," said Sam. "Anything you want to tell me about this sudden eagerness for dinner with the chief when it's still midday?"</p>
<p>"It's a long walk back," Dean protested. "And also, shut the hell up."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As it was, even though they hurried, it was long after dark when they finally arrived at the castle.</p>
<p>Castiel was standing in the doorway, as if he had somehow anticipated the exact moment of their arrival.</p>
<p>Which was impossible, thought Dean. But then he thought of that voice he'd heard in his head, clear as a bell, earlier in the day.</p>
<p>"Greetings, gentlemen," said Castiel. "I trust you had a productive day?"</p>
<p>"More than you can imagine," said Sam.</p>
<p>"You must be exhausted, and freezing," said Castiel. "Please, come inside and get warm. Dinner is ready and waiting for you."</p>
<p>Dean entered the castle, followed by Sam, as the warmth of the castle and the light of the torches welcomed them. Dean realized that he had been a lot colder than he'd originally thought, as the warmth crept into his bones and the numbness left his hands. He was very grateful for the heat and wondered what might have happened if they had lingered at the end of the pathway at the entrance to the glen. Frostbite was no joke, and the last thing they needed while they were stuck in a time period that had no knowledge of modern medicine.</p>
<p>Then Castiel laid a hand on his arm, and the tingling warmth intensified. Dean held his breath.</p>
<p>"You must be more careful," he murmured. "The cold here creeps up on you. Many a strong man has perished out there on the mountainside."</p>
<p>"O - okay," said Dean. "I will."</p>
<p>Castiel removed his hand, and Dean immediately missed the warmth of it.</p>
<p>They entered the dining hall and took seats around the table, which was filled once again with all kinds of food. The servants piled Sam and Dean's plates high, and although Sam protested, they insisted.</p>
<p>"You're hungrier than you know," one of them reassured him, so Sam relented.</p>
<p>Dean dug in immediately.</p>
<p>There was a taste explosion across his tongue. Peppery, heavy with spice, something very like the most delicious stuffing he'd ever had.</p>
<p>"This is <em>awesome,</em>" he said. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Haggis," said Castiel, smiling.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Sam was clearly holding in a laugh. Dean kept shoveling food into his face, because he was just as famished as the servants had assured them they would be.</p>
<p>"It's sheep's heart, liver, and lungs ground together with oatmeal and spice," said Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean paused. Sam looked like he was about to bust a gut.</p>
<p>"It's cooked in a sheep's stomach," Sam added helpfully.</p>
<p>"Yes," Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>Dean looked down at his plate, and then up at the two of them to check if they were pulling his leg.</p>
<p>"I don't care," he declared. "It's <em>delicious.</em>"</p>
<p>And he went on eating, leaving Sam bereft of the mileage he was hoping to get out of Dean's disgust. Instead, Sam just made a bitchface and picked around the haggis as Castiel seemed to stare at Dean fondly, which Dean only knew because he had trained himself to be able to watch out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Dean asked for seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Dean took the time to chop wood during the lavender twilight Sam told him was called <em>the gloaming. </em></p>
<p>He lit a fire, and was surprised at how warm it made the little house.</p>
<p>"Guess they really do know what they're doing," he said.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next day, he was awake at dawn. His stomach rumbled at the hope of haggis.</p>
<p>"Doubt they serve it for breakfast," Dean said to himself. But maybe they did? Or maybe it was a delicacy. He wondered if he should've hit the books himself instead of always leaving it up to his nerd brother.</p>
<p>Still, hungry or not, he felt pretty gross. They'd been tramping all over the glen the day before and despite what he told Sam, he knew that he was getting past the want of a shower to a need for one.</p>
<p>Besides, maybe he wanted to make the best impression possible on a certain Highland chief.</p>
<p>So as the gray light broke over the mountains and filled the glen with a dim, almost magical light, Dean grabbed his bathroom kit and made his way out the door. The pathway up into the forest and the promised waterfall was easy to spot as the morning mist began to dissipate in the warmth of the early-morning sun.</p>
<p>He walked for a long time, enjoying himself immensely as he climbed up past the treeline and into the forest proper. He could hear falling water, so the waterfall must be close.</p>
<p>Closer than he'd imagined.</p>
<p>Dean froze.</p>
<p>He stared.</p>
<p>Because standing underneath the waterfall, leaning back against the stone and letting the cool water sluice over muscles that Dean had only imagined licking in his dreams, was Castiel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I go? He hasn't seen me yet. I should go.</em>
</p>
<p>His feet refused to move.</p>
<p>Castiel pushed his wet hair back against his scalp and leaned further back in the water, his mouth dropping open. He ran his hands over his chest and his stomach muscles with a slow sensuality that Dean might've called cocky, if he thought Castiel had any idea he was there.</p>
<p>His hand went lower, and now Dean knew that he <em>really needed to go, like yesterday.</em></p>
<p>But he was rooted to the spot.</p>
<p>And then Castiel opened those blue eyes, bright and ethereal in the dim light of the forest, and looked directly at him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dean didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>There was nowhere to run.</p>
<p>This must be like, <em>eight different ways </em>to offend someone from another culture, he was certain of it. Damn his libido! The engine room for his brain was apparently in his dick.</p>
<p>Because Castiel was striding toward him now, confident, strong muscles in those thick thighs moving smooth beneath his skin.</p>
<p>Then Castiel was on him, in the path, hauling him by the shirt-front into the forest, then into the pond.</p>
<p>All Dean managed was a surprised <em>meep! </em>as Castiel lifted him by his clothing and crushed him against his chest with a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Castiel had Dean pressed up against the rock wall of the waterfall now, the chill water coursing through the clothing Castiel hadn't bothered to remove.</p>
<p>"I can hear you, wanting me," Castiel snarled into his ear as he lifted the kilt Dean wore, caressing his ass, then kneading it, rubbing the water into it. "A second sight, I can sense longing."</p>
<p>There was a pause, as Castiel held him flat against the stone by the scruff of his neck.</p>
<p>"Is it so?" he murmured. "Do you want this, Dean?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Dean managed, from where his face was smashed against the rock. "God, <em>yes.</em>"</p>
<p>"Then obey."</p>
<p>Dean nodded his head frantically, as well as he could. His cock was so hard where it was trapped between the kilt, sporran, and rock that he tried to grind forward against it, just to relieve the friction.</p>
<p>"Patience," cooed Castiel, slowly opening Dean up. "And silence. We are far in the forest here, but you will need to be quiet. There will be a loud echo."</p>
<p>Then he seemed to rethink his stance.</p>
<p>"Or perhaps I should let you be as loud as I can feel you wish to be," said Castiel, on a dark little grin Dean could feel against his neck, as Castiel peppered him with soothing kisses between sharp little nips of his teeth, tasting him. "Show everyone what you are willing to sacrifice to the chief. To surrender."</p>
<p>The water poured down both of them, and then Castiel placed his hand over Dean's mouth as he slid home without warning.</p>
<p>Dean cried out, muffled against the meat of Castiel's hand, as Castiel fucked into him hard.</p>
<p>"You feel <em>so good</em>," hissed Castiel in his ear, and Dean sobbed and wept with it, wailing his release as Castiel chuckled darkly, "So desperate for it. Pathetic. Already came, just on my cock. Your lips are like sin."</p>
<p>And Castiel kissed him again, pulling his head at an awkward angle, and groaned in triumph as he came deep inside Dean, panting hard against his skin.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The forest was silent, then.</p>
<p>Birds were chirping. </p>
<p>The water splashed into the pool below.</p>
<p>In silence, Castiel stripped Dean of his clothing, and then led him into the deeper part of the pool to wash up. Gentle, and slow. </p>
<p>Dean just stared at him, openmouthed, trusting, watching as he moved his hands in the soapy water, drifting and dreamlike. </p>
<p>Castiel treated him as if he were made of gold. Something reverent and holy and worshipful. He had gone from hard, dark, commanding, to something bathed in holy light, as he bathed Dean and held him in the water, a sort of bridal carry, and stared into him, through him, with those bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>He leaned down to give Dean a chaste kiss that gave lie to the frantic coupling that had happened mere moments before, and Dean, bewildered, could do nothing more than stare up at him, Castiel's awed expression framed by the branches of the pines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They parted at the foot of the path out of the forest. Neither had said a word.</p>
<p>"I shall expect you at dinner tonight?" said Castiel, the end of the sentence lilting into a question. But instead of waiting for an answer, he just walked away.</p>
<p>Dean's mind was blank, and drifting. The clouds overhead were doing much the same, now that the sun had burned off the mist and turned the sky blue.</p>
<p>Unsure where to go next, because he didn't know whether he could face breakfast with either Castiel or Sam, who might have questions -</p>
<p>Dean turned, and began to walk in the direction of the edge of the glen, where the boy had disappeared, to see if they had missed anything.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sun shone down, warming him, as his clothes had dried through. Dean marveled at the silver quality of the light, so different and strange compared to Kansas, or other places he had been in the States.</p>
<p><em>Travel opens the mind</em>, he thought, and barked a laugh.</p>
<p>He walked slowly through the area, mostly to have some time to himself and think. What was he doing? He didn't even know what <em>year </em>it was, and they didn't have a lot of time. Having the hots for somebody was one thing  but there was something else about Castiel he just couldn't put his finger on. It felt suspiciously like falling.</p>
<p>A shadow fell over him.</p>
<p>That couldn't be right. The mountains didn't cast their shadows for another few hours at least.</p>
<p>Dean looked up.</p>
<p>And up.</p>
<p>And up.</p>
<p>There was a fearsome monster standing in his path, glowing blue. Its head was far up in the sky, almost blotting out the sun.</p>
<p>Dean shouted, but for the first time, some kind of fear rooted him to the spot.</p>
<p>It was like no kind of fear he had ever felt before, and Dean Winchester was no stranger to terror.</p>
<p>
  <em>What things, in fact, do Winchesters still fear? Do they even recognize the feeling?</em>
</p>
<p>Dean immediately knew the answer: what he still feared was this.</p>
<p>He felt the instinctual desire to cover his eyes, to fall to his knees, to prostrate himself before it -</p>
<p>all of which were new sensations to him.</p>
<p>Now, the thing was inclining its head downward, slowly moving like a film crane, possibly attracted by Dean's involuntary shout.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God Oh God Oh God <b>please </b>let it not see me. Like the T Rex in Jurassic Park. You're not supposed to move, right?</em>
</p>
<p>The thing seemed to have multiple heads and multiple faces. One of them extended out to look at Dean. It put him in mind immediately of the old movie <em>The Abyss.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Great. I get the best lay of my life and then get eaten by a monster because my brains are still offline somewhere under that waterfall.</em>
</p>
<p>The creature peered at him with great, shining blue eyes -</p>
<p>
  <em>like the awed blue Dean had recently been staring into -</em>
</p>
<p>It reached out a huge, clawed hand, and touched Dean's face gently.</p>
<p>It hooted softly, a sad note of grief.</p>
<p>Then, it said:</p>
<p>"<em>Nnnn.</em>"</p>
<p>Dean's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he didn't know if he was going insane, but -</p>
<p>there was something <em>familiar </em>about this creature.</p>
<p>Something very old, like a favorite jacket, a summer's day in the Impala -</p>
<p>Dean didn't know why, but he felt like he <em>recognized </em>it.</p>
<p>And the way the creature had spoken, almost like it was trying to say Dean's name -</p>
<p>Dean felt certain it recognized him, too.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a flock of birds lifted from the trees, and the creature startled, giving a panicked look at the hill.</p>
<p>"No, wait!" Dean called, as it turned away from him and vanished right in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>He waited, and called out a few times, but the creature did not return.</p>
<p>Feeling strangely bereft, he trudged back to the house he shared with Sam, his stomach rumbling.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"You're lucky I saved you some breakfast," said Sam in a sour voice, as Dean ate with gusto. "I can't believe you went to investigate on your own! We both know that's dangerous, Dean."</p>
<p>Dean nodded, washing his food down with milk. When his mouth was empty, he spoke.</p>
<p>"I know," he said. "But it's a good thing I did, Sammy. The creature was spooked. Ran away at the slightest noise."</p>
<p>Sam, being Sam, finally relented and sat down across from him. Curiosity killed the cat, and it was also likely to kill Sam Winchester, if he was the kind of man who died.</p>
<p>Permanently, that is.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Sam. "And you said it seemed like this thing recognized you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Dean. "The weirdest part, though, was that it felt like I recognized <em>it. </em>Like I <em>should </em>know?"</p>
<p>"Like it's a monster you've heard about and can't remember?" asked Sam.</p>
<p>"No, not exactly," said Dean. "More like...it's a friend. An old friend. But there's some kind of magic obscuring things and every time I almost recall - it's slippery, and gets away from me."</p>
<p>"Huh," said Sam, puzzled. "Since when are we friends with monsters?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't be the first time," said Dean, and Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "But, and here's the thing - I doubt this creature is the one who stole the kid."</p>
<p>"What?" asked Sam. "But it's exactly the same as Aonghas described."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Dean. "It is. And I'm sure it's the thing he saw. But - I don't know. I didn't get the sense that it was the kind of monster that goes around eating kids."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure whether your impression of a monster amounts to much," said Sam. "But let's say you're right. Then where's the kid?"</p>
<p>Dean shrugged.</p>
<p>"Don't know," he said. "Maybe - maybe there's another monster, and this one was trying to protect the glen for some reason? The kid got attacked by something else, but it's hard to see when there's a glowing blue creature the size of a building towering over you?"</p>
<p>"I suppose," Sam drawled. "Maybe it's a protector spirit? But in that case, shouldn't the kid have come back by now?"</p>
<p>"Beats me," said Dean. "But I can tell you one thing. The monster seemed just as confused and surprised as me. I got the sense that it didn't remember, in kind of the same way I felt it. Like it <em>wanted </em>to remember something very important that it had forgotten."</p>
<p>"Well, do you want to go back there together and see if we can find it again?"</p>
<p>"Not right now. I think it's spooked. Maybe try again in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay," said Sam. "Sounds good."</p>
<p>"We're, uh," Dean said. "We're expected at dinner tonight, at the castle."</p>
<p>"Oh, we are, are we?" teased Sam. Dean gave his brother a dirty look.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Glen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner once again involved haggis, which Dean ate until Sam was green around the gills.</p>
<p>Although Dean had no idea whether it was the haggis or just the fact that he could stuff his face like a chipmunk, but either way, getting Sam to make those faces had always been the highlight of any good day.</p>
<p>This day had other, better highlights, but cataloguing new variations on Sam's classic bitchface was just the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>"How can you say that, Dean?" Sam was asking. "A child is missing. The monster fits the description. What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"I know it sounds nuts," Dean allowed. "But I don't know. I got the impression that it's friendly."</p>
<p>"Then tomorrow, we shall go and see if we cannot convince it to give the child back," said Castiel.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back," said Dean, pushing away from the table and standing up. "Off to use the facilities."</p>
<p>This was something of a joke, since "the facilities" were outdoors, but Dean was finding himself getting accustomed to life here in the Highlands.</p>
<p>He was thinking about this as he walked back down the corridor of the castle to rejoin everyone at dinner when he was ambushed by Castiel.</p>
<p>"I can't stop thinking about you," Castiel whispered, hot in his ear, hands snaking down beneath his kilt. "How have you bewitched me so? My body is afire for you, instead of quenching that thirst it has doubled. What have you done to me?"</p>
<p>Dean just sighed, and let himself be manhandled up against the wall, this time facing Castiel, who hoisted him up. Dean was dizzy with it, the utter strength of the man, as he slid inside Dean without warning and buried his teeth into the skin of his chest just beneath the collarbone.</p>
<p>He began to fuck him with fast, needy thrusts as Dean panted into the crook of his shoulder. Castiel's fingers dug into him so deeply Dean already knew they would bruise.</p>
<p>"What have you done to me?" Castiel kept repeating softly, as if he did not expect an answer, as if he were drowning in a flood. "Dark magic, am I faerie-led?"</p>
<p>His breath tripped on a gasp, and he shuddered, yanking Dean's head down to kiss him, biting into his bottom lip so hard that Dean could taste blood.</p>
<p>"It's not enough," hissed Castiel. "It's never enough. Why? I have claimed you, and claimed you, and it - "</p>
<p>Here he broke off, breathing hard, a kind of madness in his eyes </p>
<p>" - it's never enough, the more of you I have, the less of you - "</p>
<p>He slid his hands inside Dean's shirt, now holding him up with his hips alone, pressed against the wall. His blue eyes were wild, his hair mussed as if he had been pulling at it in his frustration, in this chase to attain something that he could not quite reach.</p>
<p>"I wish to conquer you, dominate you, have dominion over you," said Castiel. "Your submission to me, your obedience - I crave these things as I have not craved them from any lover in my history. I want to own you wholly, Dean Winchester, and I find you never owned. So only a taste, elusive, ever out of reach, tantalizing me - you are like to drive me mad."</p>
<p>Dean didn't have words to respond to this torrent of desire, nor any answers for Castiel. </p>
<p>But as Castiel kept touching him, looking for purchase, as if he were seeking something he could not find, Dean said:</p>
<p>"I feel the same," in a voice soft, and gentle, and submissive. "I want to submit, to obey, to be <em>yours</em>, I want everything from you, <em>fuck, Cas - </em>"</p>
<p>Castiel froze. He stopped moving.</p>
<p>He stared into Dean's eyes for a few beats.</p>
<p>"What did you call me?" he whispered.</p>
<p>Dean looked down at him, confused.</p>
<p>"I -" he said. "Cas? I don't -"</p>
<p>But Castiel's eyes had fluttered shut and he suddenly redoubled his efforts, gripping Dean tight and pounding into him as Dean tried to keep all his cries deep in his throat.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Castiel threw his head back on a silent scream, and Dean rejoiced in the feeling of Castiel's cock pulsing inside him, as he felt possessed, and owned entirely, he came against Castiel, felt it dripping down their skin, filthy and perfect, a proof of Castiel's claiming.</p>
<p>Castiel lowered him to the floor and quietly pulled out, standing away from Dean. </p>
<p>His eyes remained fastened to Dean's, and he shook his head.</p>
<p>"And yet," said Castiel, "the desire burns through me still, perhaps even hotter now - claimed though you are."</p>
<p>He abruptly turned on his heel and walked away through the castle, presumably to clean up.</p>
<p>Dean, for his part, went back outside and washed up in the waters of the loch, before returning to Sam and the rest of the castle's shared dinner at the table. Although Sam raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean hoped that his cheeks weren't too pink, the conversation had moved on past the monster and on to the gossip of the day.</p>
<p>Despite Dean's secret hopes, Castiel never returned to the dinner.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following day, they made their way to the edge of the glen in hopes of seeing the monster.</p>
<p>"What do you suppose would attract it?" asked Castiel. </p>
<p>"I don't know," admitted Dean. "I was just - here, and then it appeared in front of me for no reason I could see."</p>
<p>They waited for a while, but were disappointed, as the glen remained empty.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should come back tomorrow - " Sam began.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the world was filled with a strange blue light.</p>
<p>They all gasped simultaneously, and looked up at the creature towering above them.</p>
<p>Then they heard a strange, throaty roar.</p>
<p>"The Nuckelavee," whispered Castiel, as a horrible nightmare creature loped into view.</p>
<p>The monster was in the shape of a man's torso attached to a horse, but like no man or horse any of them had ever seen. The man's head had huge scything teeth where his grin should be, and long arms that extended beyond the height of the horse to drag on the ground. The hands had long, wicked claws. Most disturbing of all was that the creature was entirely skinless, and shone in muscle and gristle and blood. The horse's teeth were scythelike likewise, and when the creature roared, it did so out of both heads simultaneously.</p>
<p>Behind the giant blue creature, they could see the outline of a sleeping boy. </p>
<p>The Nuckelavee kept trying to get around it, but the massive, glowing-blue monster was in the way.</p>
<p>"So it's true," whispered Castiel. "It wanted to protect the boy from the Nuckelavee, not harm it."</p>
<p>"Not just the boy," said Sam. "The entire glen."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded.</p>
<p>"Such a creature would wreak havoc and destruction upon us all," said Castiel.</p>
<p>"But how do we get the kid back?" asked Dean.</p>
<p>Just then, the Nuckelavee stopped in its pacing.</p>
<p>It turned, looked directly at them, and screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" said Sam. "What do we do now?"</p>
<p>"Fall back," said Castiel. "Unless you know how to kill it?"</p>
<p>"Which one?"</p>
<p>"Either one!"</p>
<p>Dean hated to concede ground but since he'd never even heard of a Nuckelavee before, and had no clue what to do about the other monster, had to admit that Castiel was right.</p>
<p>"Back to the castle," said Castiel. "We will find out what can kill the monster and then return."</p>
<p>"How's the castle going to help?" asked Sam, "It'll just follow us there!"</p>
<p>"Remember the little burn we crossed when coming here? Where," and here Castiel cleared his throat, "the waterfall meets the river, running across the glen?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Dean said, hoping that Sam didn't see the color in his cheeks.</p>
<p>"We must cross it again," said Castiel. "Then we will be safe until we can find a weapon."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Because," said Castiel. "Nuckelavee cannot cross running water."</p>
<p>"Okay," said Sam. "Then we make a break for it. On three. One, two - <em>go!</em>"</p>
<p>They ran, and they heard the Nuckelavee behind them, great hoofbeats in the earth, and when Dean glanced over his shoulder he saw the creature bearing down on them, clods of dirt flying into the air as it pursued them.</p>
<p>"Now! Jump!" Castiel shouted, and they leaped the small river as the Nuckelavee came to a dead stop behind them as if halted by an invisible wall.</p>
<p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel stood panting on the other side of the burn as the Nuckelavee screamed in frustration.</p>
<p>The giant blue creature was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at the castle, Sam asked if there was a library of any kind in the building where he might undertake research on the Nuckelavee, and on what the giant creature might be.</p>
<p>"Yes, in the lower levels," said Castiel. "I will have one of the servants show you."</p>
<p>"Dean?" asked Sam.</p>
<p>"I'd like to have a word with your brother first," said Castiel. "If you don't mind. Then we will join you."</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes when Sam shot him exactly the kind of look Dean expected Sam to give him. He wasn't going to hear the end of this for a while.</p>
<p>"Dean," said Castiel softly, touching his elbow. "Follow me, please."</p>
<p>And Dean did so. He was starting to think he was faerie-led himself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Castiel's bedchamber in the castle had quite the view. From here, the windows opened onto an incredible vista of the Highlands, stern mountains capped with snow at the very top, and deep glens below, green and brown, and the loch sparkling below.</p>
<p>Castiel turned to him, and Dean bowed his head, immediately ready to submit. Then, Castiel tilted his head up and kissed him, soft and slow.</p>
<p>"What is it about you," murmured Castiel against his lips, "that makes me want - no, <em>need </em>- to consume you, to surround you, to make you mine in every way possible?"</p>
<p>Dean shook his head slightly, because his own feelings were terrifying, his strange desire to do whatever this man said seemed oddly out of character for him with a man who was a stranger.</p>
<p>Or perhaps it was because Castiel was a stranger that Dean felt safe doing so.</p>
<p>And that was the most terrifying part of all -</p>
<p>he felt safe, <em>loved -</em></p>
<p>and that he could trust this man to the ends of the earth, although he didn't know why.</p>
<p>Castiel had removed Dean's clothing now, and his own likewise. Dean drifted, as if in a dream, as Castiel pulled him close, and then had him kneel on the bed.</p>
<p>Then Castiel slotted himself in behind Dean, kneeling as he made Dean look out at the beautiful landscape before him, and slid inside as Dean surrendered, his head dropping to Castiel's shoulder as the man started an unhurried, almost lazy movement inside him.</p>
<p>It was so tender, and possessive, Dean felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Look out there, my love," Castiel said, confident, with a voice warm as melted butter, "look at the beautiful world. None of it matches your beauty, and none of it do I wish to possess as I wish to possess you. And I do, don't I? Possess you?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Dean sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, Cas. 'M yours."</p>
<p>Castiel shuddered again at the word <em>Cas </em>and pulled Dean even closer to him.</p>
<p>"You will do anything I demand," said Castiel. "Won't you, Dean?"</p>
<p>Dean nodded a little. His cock was so hard it was weeping precome. All thought had vanished from his mind apart from this, from Castiel, from his own need to be thoroughly owned by him.</p>
<p>He knew this should scare him, but somehow it didn't.</p>
<p>It felt <em>right.</em></p>
<p>"Anything," he whispered back.</p>
<p>Castiel moaned, but that desperation was back in his voice, as he began to move faster, seeking something he was frustrated in finding.</p>
<p>"But I shall never find it," breathed Castiel, "because you give yourself to me, I stake my claim on you, I feel that your words have a truth to them, and yet - and yet -"</p>
<p>Castiel bit off a frustrated sound.</p>
<p>"The need in me only increases," he said, "I want to own you, I need it, I feel I shall die if I cannot attain it, and for some reason - "</p>
<p>He was moving faster and faster now, as if he were helpless in the deluge of his lust.</p>
<p>"Come for me," he commanded, wrapping a fist around Dean's hard cock, and Dean whined out as he came and Castiel laughed into his skin. "Yes. You're mine. Mine."</p>
<p>He choked, suddenly, and bit down into Dean's shoulder as he wailed and came deep inside him. He worked himself further into Dean, and seemed frustrated that his cock began to soften.</p>
<p>"I never want to leave you," said Castiel. "I want you here, filled with my cock, all the time. I want to claim you, as often as I must, until you truly belong to me."</p>
<p>He sighed, sounding disappointed in himself.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm here," said Dean, cupping Castiel's cheek and giving him a sweet, lingering kiss. "I'm yours, as long as you'll have me."</p>
<p>Castiel's bright blue eyes stared into Dean's. He shook his head, as if Dean just didn't get it.</p>
<p>"You don't understand," he finally said.</p>
<p>"Then explain it to me."</p>
<p>Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can," he admitted. "I don't quite understand it myself."</p>
<p>Then, he pulled Dean down onto the bed, pillowing Dean's head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>They fell asleep like that as it began to rain.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>An hour or so later, they had cleaned up, despite Castiel's hungry glances they knew that they had other responsibilities.</p>
<p>They found Sam waiting for them.</p>
<p>"So get this," said Sam. "The Nuckelavee can be destroyed by the Sea-Mither, a kind of ocean-goddess. We talk to her, maybe we can get it to go away."</p>
<p>"What about the other monster?" asked Dean.</p>
<p>"Well," said Sam. "I think it's an angel."</p>
<p>Dean stared at his brother.</p>
<p>"No shit?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Sam. "I don't really understand how, because usually true-form angels would burn out your eyes or eardrums, but this one is apparently visible to everyone. There's gotta be a reason it's here, right? Kind of strange."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I wanna be talking with any of those dicks," said Dean. "They haven't exactly been friendly."</p>
<p>"But you said this one was," said Sam. "So maybe we go talk to it."</p>
<p>"Are you serious? How?"</p>
<p>"Other angels understand English, this one can't be that different."</p>
<p>"Even if we could," said Castiel, "how will we be able to get near enough to it with the Nuckelavee around? The people haven't been able to -"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Dean's head was filled with shouting, talking - </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean, it's not broken!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Has anyone but your closest kin done the same for you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cas -</em>
</p>
<p>"Dean?" </p>
<p>A voice broke through, and Dean lifted his head. He stared at Castiel, who seemed watery and far away.</p>
<p>"Something - " said Dean. "Something's wrong - "</p>
<p>And then, like a rubber band, the world snapped back into place.</p>
<p>"Whoa," said Sam. "What the hell was that?"</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, confused.</p>
<p>"I wish I knew," he said. "A bunch of talking, shouting - I think it was me."</p>
<p>He swallowed, looking at Castiel.</p>
<p>"And you."</p>
<p>"Okay," drawled Sam. "That's - okay. We'll deal with that later. Now, do you want to go back and see what we can do about the angel?"</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean both nodded, and they made their way back outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean let Castiel get ahead of them, and hung back to talk to Sam.</p>
<p>"Sam, I gotta -" </p>
<p>"You wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?"</p>
<p>"I wish I knew."</p>
<p>"It's not smart to get involved with this guy, Dean. I get that it's, uh," and Sam waved his hand around at the scenery, "<em>romantic -</em>"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"I'm serious," said Sam. "You're gonna break his heart or get your heart broken, and also, by the way, you didn't think you could tell me you were bi?! Dean -"</p>
<p>"Stow it, Sam," said Dean. "Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't - it's not exactly easy, okay? America isn't all that friendly to this stuff. Don't think I haven't noticed. I spent half my life trying to be Dad, all right? But -"</p>
<p>Dean sighed.</p>
<p>"I can't - there aren't words for how I feel about - about -" Dean shook his head. "It's scary as hell, Sam."</p>
<p>There was silence between them then, and Sam gave him a sad look.</p>
<p>"I know, Dean," he said.</p>
<p>"How can you possibly -"</p>
<p>"You look at him how I used to look at Jess."</p>
<p>Dean didn't have much time to consider this particular bombshell, because several things happened at once.</p>
<p>The Nuckelavee, which had been hiding and awaiting their return, suddenly attacked Dean, screaming in victory as it knocked him flat on his back -</p>
<p>"Dean!" Sam shouted -</p>
<p>"Dean, <em>no </em>-" Castiel's voice screamed ragged -</p>
<p>and just as the Nuckelavee was about to take a first and probably last bite out of Dean -</p>
<p>the great blue monster roared in fury, and with a sudden noise -</p>
<p>there was a loud sound, like an explosion,</p>
<p>and Dean and Sam saw the angel get pulled into Castiel's body as a storm rolled overhead.</p>
<p>Lightning, blue and white, played among the clouds.</p>
<p>Castiel, with his angel blade, stabbed the Nuckelavee, and it froze, electrocuted, and rolled off of Dean.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, framed by the storm, Castiel's eyes glowed blue and faded as he stared down at Dean, and Dean stared up at him.</p>
<p>Then, all the memories came flooding back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"My my my," tutted a voice. "Took  you long enough."</p>
<p>They turned to see Crowley standing near a rock in the glen.</p>
<p>"I thank you, though," said Crowley. "Nuckelavee are nasty beasts, they - "</p>
<p>He paused, head swinging back and forth between Dean and Castiel.</p>
<p>"You're kidding," he said.</p>
<p>"Why'd you do it, Crowley?" Sam demanded, coming forward. "Send us back here? Favor to a friend? What friend?"</p>
<p>"Why, me of course," said Crowley. He nodded toward the child, who had now emerged from the place where the angel had guarded it. "Run along home now, Fergus."</p>
<p>The boy ran.</p>
<p>"You had us come back here...to save <em>you</em>?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"No, Sasquatch, to save my father," said Crowley. He considered for a moment. "But you know, that still counts as saving me, so. I owe you one."</p>
<p>"How could you -"</p>
<p>"Demon, sweetheart," said Crowley. "Anyway, as erotically fascinating as I find you, Sam, I'm far more intrigued by what's going on here. Don't feel rejected, I'll always come back to you."</p>
<p>He blew Sam a kiss, and Sam responded with a grimace.</p>
<p>"Well well well," he said. "If it isn't Dean Winchester, slut of literally...every dimension now, is it? I mean, I already knew that on the level of lays, top being a steak restaurant, you're a convenience-store snack with questionable ingredients, but really!"</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel would not look at each other.</p>
<p>"You've, what?" said Crowley, ticking the list off his fingers. "Truck-stop blowjobs for cash as a kid -"</p>
<p>"Dean?" Sam interjected. Crowley nodded to Sam. "Yes, it's true. You think you got all big and strong just because of that demon blood? Ha! You've lived off your big brother's self-abasement all your life, thanks to that deadbeat father. And it seems that you still are."</p>
<p>Crowley looked between the three of them.</p>
<p>"As I was saying," said Crowley. "Truck-stop blowjobs, any creature you could tempt into your bed, and let's be honest here, Dean, these weren't exactly top-shelf girls, were they? You wanted Sam to have the impression you're a ladies' man, but you're willing to bang just about any trashy waitress with VD and no teeth so you can feel a little less alone, a little warmer inside, right? And then you sliced yourself some angel food cake with Anna. Not to mention what you got up to in Hell, but there are innocent ears present."</p>
<p>Crowley grinned, then twisted the knife.</p>
<p>"And then there was me, of course, but that was a bad breakup you'd rather not think about," said Crowley.</p>
<p>He saw Castiel's broken expression and laughed.</p>
<p>"What, you think he - " Crowley laughed again. "Beautiful soul, blah blah blah. I get it, Cas, I really do. He sure is something. But he's also been bent over by every kind of human, angel, demon around. That soul is tarnished. Believe me, I know. I've seen it too."</p>
<p>Crowley stood there for a moment, letting all this sink in, before continuing.</p>
<p>"You know, I've known some cheap two-dollar whores in my time," he commented. "But Dean, you're the first one who can claim being a cheap two-dollar whore for <em>every </em>level of creature except monster - or have I missed a trick there as well?"</p>
<p>Dean's head was hung in shame.</p>
<p>"Are you quite finished?" Castiel ground out.</p>
<p>"Not really," said Crowley. "But since you did me a solid, I'll answer the Sasquatch's question. But Castiel - I mean, really, slumming it like this? I knew you had a hardon for humanity but I didn't realize you <em>literally -</em>"</p>
<p>"Get to the point, asshole," said Sam.</p>
<p>"Fine, Samantha," said Crowley. "I knew your little angel pal here had done some strange magic, thrown himself back in time and split his own consciousness. Something about <em>not being a burden anymore</em>, don't ask me, I don't understand the emo nature of angels either. Anyway, it just so happened that he was living as a human, divorced from his own memories, in my father's village. My father is captured by a Nuckelavee, I cease to exist, and of course I can't have that. The separate parts of Castiel cannot work without the whole, and the rest you know. I had assumed that the presence of Castiel's favorite pets might jog his memory. I have to admit, I had no idea - well. All's well that ends well."</p>
<p>Crowley snapped his fingers, and they were suddenly all back in the bunker in their regular clothes.</p>
<p>"I, uh," said Sam, and hightailed it to his room as fast as his feet could carry him.</p>
<p>In the ensuing silence, Dean and Castiel stood at the table above the map room, alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You had <em>no damn right!</em>"</p>
<p>Castiel sagged. </p>
<p>"I don't want to fight with you."</p>
<p>"Wiping our memories?" Dean demanded. "<em>All </em>of our memories? Cas, what the fuck."</p>
<p>"You did it to Lisa."</p>
<p>"We are not talking about my mistakes here!" said Dean.</p>
<p>"Dean, you asked me to do it."</p>
<p>Dean froze.</p>
<p>The memories started to filter through. They weren't all quite in place yet, floating in the ether. He felt like he was underwater.</p>
<p>Then he remembered:</p>
<p>Castiel, needing desperately to leave, although Dean couldn't remember why.</p>
<p>"Then you wipe our memories, you wipe your memories, you live as a human somewhere that me and Sam can never find you, you got that?" </p>
<p>Dean's voice was filled with tears. Damn it, why couldn't he remember?</p>
<p>"I - " he started. He deflated a bit. "Okay. Then. Okay. So we wanted to do this to ourselves. But why?"</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dean," he said. "I can't remember. I'm sure it will come to me eventually, now that Crowley has broken the spell."</p>
<p>"I've got a few choice words for that dick, by the way," said Dean.</p>
<p>Castiel looked up at him with a strange gleam in his eye.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it," he said.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"Just," said Castiel, "that I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>There was silence between them then, a wide and yearning thing.</p>
<p>Dean didn't have to look at Castiel to know they were thinking about the same things.</p>
<p>"Did you mean -" Dean began. "Did you mean those things you said?"</p>
<p>Castiel gave him a sad look, and didn't reply.</p>
<p><em>Okay, </em>thought Dean. <em>It's been years. Fucking <b>years </b>and like hell am I dancing around the subject.</em></p>
<p>"All right," said Dean out loud, steeling himself. "Time to man up and - and."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. He breathed out.</p>
<p>"Cas, I -" he said. "I meant everything I said. I've wanted you for <em>years, </em>man, but my head's just been too far up my ass to say anything. Worried about what you'd think, what Sam would think, hell, what the old lady down at the Piggly Wiggly would think. But I ain't no coward and I'm done bein' scared. And here's the thing. Look how we were with each other when we didn't know. When we couldn't remember, all the pain and hurt and betrayal. Well, fuck all that shit. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I'm in love with you."</p>
<p>Castiel's mouth dropped open. His blue eyes shone bright.</p>
<p>"And you know what?" said Dean, stalking forward. "If you wanna be a coward for a little bit longer, you go right ahead."</p>
<p>He reached out and touched Castiel's cheek, much like he once had in Purgatory, a long time ago. This time, he let his touch linger.</p>
<p>"Because I was there, too," murmured Dean, closing the distance between them. "I heard the things you said. You're crazy about me, Castiel. And you know, it may have taken Brigadoon for me to get the balls to say it, but..."</p>
<p>He kissed Castiel, honey-soft, and slow, and sweet.</p>
<p>"You're <em>it </em>for me, Cas," said Dean. "And like hell I'm gonna be a fuckin' coward about it. Cat's well and truly outta the bag."</p>
<p>He smiled against Castiel's lips.</p>
<p>"So, you wanna go to my room and try to claim me again?" said Dean. "You get closer every time."</p>
<p>Castiel remained solid as stone. He hadn't so much as kissed back.</p>
<p>"Cas?" asked Dean, and there was a lilt of terror beneath his words, giving lie to his bravado. This was the most vulnerable Dean had ever been in his life, with anyone.</p>
<p>"I can't, Dean," he said, steadfastly staring at the wall.</p>
<p>Then he vanished, leaving Dean bereft.</p>
<p>Dean looked around the room.</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch!" he shouted at the emptiness.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few hours later, Dean was sitting in his room, listening to music on his headphones.</p>
<p>Yeah, it was <em>Something I Can Never Have. </em>So sue him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a waft of air across the bed, ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>And there stood Castiel, a dripping heart in his hand.</p>
<p>"Whoa," said Dean. "Kind of a weird Valentine -"</p>
<p>"It's Crowley's," grumbled Castiel. </p>
<p>"Holy shit, Cas, what the fuck!" Dean said.</p>
<p>Castiel tossed the heart. It shattered into a million pieces and vanished.</p>
<p>"He'll be fine," said Castiel. "They grow back. But he certainly didn't enjoy having it taken out."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess having an angel punch through your chest -"</p>
<p>"I didn't go through the chest."</p>
<p>Dean swallowed.</p>
<p>"Uh - "</p>
<p>"I reached down through his throat and tore it out," said Castiel smoothly. "Vocal cords and tongue along with it. Lungs, too, but I figured the heart was most recognizable."</p>
<p>Dean just stared at Castiel.</p>
<p>"He should not have spoken that way to you."</p>
<p>"Damn, Cas," said Dean. "He was just jealous. Always had a thing for me. You know."</p>
<p>"He has no right to you."</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa," said Dean. "Like I said. I'm yours. If you want me."</p>
<p>And Dean saw the warrior shine in his eyes, that exultation of victory, and knew that conquest was the next thing on the list.</p>
<p>"I would celebrate my victory by claiming my prize," said Castiel, removing his trenchcoat and suit jacket with a methodical coolness that made Dean's cock give an interested twitch. </p>
<p>Castiel loosened his tie and removed it, then thought better of it, and bound Dean's hands.</p>
<p>"How're you gonna get my clothes off -"</p>
<p>With a blink, Dean was entirely naked.</p>
<p>"Kneel, Dean," Castiel said.</p>
<p>"But - the things we said - I - "</p>
<p>"This is my answer to you, Dean. Do you want to hear it?"</p>
<p>Dean nodded.</p>
<p>"Then kneel."</p>
<p>Dean knelt on the bed, stomach muscles tensing. He didn't know what was to come. He was barely holding it together as it was, having been more vulnerable with Cas than he'd ever been with anyone.</p>
<p>Well. In for a penny, in for a pound.</p>
<p>Castiel was still doing his slow striptease, walking slowly around the bed as if he wanted to see Dean from every angle possible. When he was finally naked, Dean was impressed by how self-assured and confident he was in his body, standing there observing him with a cool sort of detachment.</p>
<p>Dean's cock was standing at attention. Apparently whatever Castiel was doing, it was doing it for him.</p>
<p>"You are, beyond all doubt, the most beautiful of all my Father's creations," Castiel finally said. "All the more beautiful because <em>I </em>made you. I molded that body with my own hands. I should have known, then, when your soul reached out to me - "</p>
<p>He sighed, and reached out a hand to caress Dean's skin. Dean moaned, and then glanced up at Castiel, embarrassed at being so turned on by a simple touch.</p>
<p>"Never feel shame at this, Dean," said Castiel. "You are pure and perfect to me."</p>
<p>"C'mon, Cas," Dean complained.</p>
<p>"Lay on your back," Castiel commanded, and Dean did as he was told.</p>
<p>Castiel crawled up the bed, pulling Dean's knees up over his shoulders and putting his bound wrists around his neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, Dean," he said, lining up his cock and sinking into him, Dean nearly bent in half now, "I have longed for this, for us to be one, since I laid a hand on you in Hell, I was lost."</p>
<p>Dean was usually vocal in bed, if not with words, then sounds, but all he could manage was silence in the onslaught of Castiel's love.</p>
<p>The angel thrust into him slowly, filling him, making spaces for himself inside Dean until he was fully seated there.</p>
<p>"I love you, Dean Winchester," said Castiel, as he moved in him, "I will love you for all eternity. You are the world to me. The earth, and the green grass, and all things summer. You are the hearth-fire warmth of the clan village, you are the trees that turn in the fall, you are human and all humanity, one and the same. In all my billions of years of living, only these few years with you have mattered to me."</p>
<p>Dean was openly weeping now, tears falling unbidden, tracking down his cheeks and into his hair, claimed and owned and fully surrounded by Cas, and all he could think was <em>safe...safe...safe...</em></p>
<p>"And you wished to know my answer," murmured Castiel. "My answer is this: yes, Dean. Of course, Dean. Hello, Dean. I always come when you call. Dean, Dean, Dean, the single most important syllable of my entire existence. You are perfect, and beautiful, and no words of a demon will tarnish that golden soul. Because he was lying. Your soul glows gold and green. It always has, and it still does, I can see it. None of those things mattered, Dean. You are exquisite."</p>
<p>He chuckled into the crook of Dean's neck.</p>
<p>"After all, I made you that way."</p>
<p>"Cas," said Dean weakly. Castiel was still moving in him, slow and certain, like he had absolutely nowhere else to be, and could make this last forever. Dean had surrendered. He belonged to Castiel now, and somehow that didn't frighten him like he thought it should have.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love?" asked Castiel.</p>
<p>"Do you still feel -" Dean swallowed. "Like it's not enough?"</p>
<p>"You're more than enough," Castiel assured him. "But - "</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"I long for us to be bound, Dean," said Castiel. "That was the urge I kept feeling, without knowing what it was."</p>
<p>"Bound?" asked Dean. "How? Like - married?"</p>
<p>The thought made his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Castiel nodded.</p>
<p>"Something like that," he said. "An angelic bond is a soul-grace merge. But you'd have to be absolutely certain -"</p>
<p>Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm.</p>
<p>"I'm certain," he said.</p>
<p>"Dean, it's <em>forever</em>," Castiel argued, and Dean was surprised he could think so clearly with his dick in Dean's ass, but then, he was an angel. "As in, shared heaven, eternal."</p>
<p>"Do it," said Dean. There was some kind of urgent insistence in him, like he absolutely <em>needed </em>this to happen. He could feel the waterworks starting up again, and that scared him. "Please, Cas. I already know. Okay? I want this."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>," said Dean.</p>
<p><em>Now </em>Castiel looked like he was about to lose his composure.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>Dean,</em>" he sighed, and suddenly moved faster, fucking into Dean with total abandon. "Oh, my love, beautiful creature, perfect, you are as the beauty of the ancients, my love -"</p>
<p>Dean watched in amused surprise as Castiel seemed to lose himself in some kind of poetry that now switched to Enochian. He could tell it was still some kind of praise, the words dropping like flower petals to heat his skin.</p>
<p>Finally, he reached a hand out and touched Castiel's cheek again. He kissed him, chaste and sweet.</p>
<p>"I love you, Castiel," he said. "Bind me."</p>
<p>This seemed to be the right thing to say, because Castiel's mouth dropped open and he started to fuck Dean in earnest, moving him up the bed in little increments. Dean's cock wept precome, and Castiel looked down at it, then up at Dean.</p>
<p>He stilled, and slammed his hand over the handprint in Dean's shoulder, and shouted:</p>
<p>"Close your eyes!"</p>
<p>Dean shut his eyes just in time, as there was some kind of blue and gold supernova that burst out beyond him, and he could hear Castiel shouting, feel his hands gripping his hips, feel the angel's cock pulsing inside him as Castiel filled him.</p>
<p>Dean sighed, and surrendered all of himself to Castiel, his dominant, his everything, as the light-wave went through him, and he came, half-sitting up, his body yearning toward Castiel with his eyes still closed, painting his stomach in white.</p>
<p>"Oh, Dean," he heard Castiel murmur, as he finally came to himself again. "My submissive. What a gift you have given to me. I shall cherish it. Always."</p>
<p>Castiel slid out of him, gently removed the tie, and lay down beside him.</p>
<p>Dean didn't know how to respond to that, so he curled into Castiel's side, as the angel wrapped his arms around him. The bond glowed between them, a strange golden string from heart to heart.</p>
<p>"Will that always be there?" asked Dean sleepily.</p>
<p>"For a while," Castiel acknowledged. "It will fade and be invisible eventually, but either of us can call it back."</p>
<p>"Good," mumbled Dean, pressed into Castiel. "Wanna see it."</p>
<p>Castiel sighed contentedly, pulling the sheet over them both, and Dean was almost asleep, when another voice, cold and hard, spoke in the room without warning:</p>
<p>"Hello, Castiel. I've come to make good on our deal." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Profound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel slid across the bed and picked up his angel blade. He stood up slowly, putting himself between the woman standing there and Dean.</p>
<p>Dean watched, impressed. Castiel's slow, controlled movements even when he was vulnerable reminded him of Greek warriors he had read about.</p>
<p>Plus, it amazed him how confident Castiel looked when he was buck-ass naked. </p>
<p>Dean leaned back on his hand, enjoying the shadows playing across Castiel's ass.</p>
<p>It was a nice one.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Castiel demanded.</p>
<p>"That's it, baby," said Dean, snuggling up to a pillow. "Kick her ass and come back to bed."</p>
<p>"Interesting," said the woman, studying him. "I thought all that <em>profound bond </em>business was just angel water-cooler talk."</p>
<p>"State your business," growled Castiel.</p>
<p>"You know," said the woman, pacing the floor. "Cute trick, that memory-wipe thing. Except it doesn't actually <em>protect </em>anyone, you know? Like Lisa and Ben - just because <em>they </em>forgot doesn't mean that anyone else has forgotten, including Dean."</p>
<p>Dean sat up a little bit at this. There was something banging at the door to his mind, something important, but he couldn't quite remember.</p>
<p>"Angels keep telling me what superior beings they are," said the woman. "Imagine my surprise when I discover <em>this </em>is your happiness. Castiel. I see why they keep calling you a class traitor."</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>"Anyway, this has been fun," she said. "But time's up."</p>
<p>She snapped her fingers.</p>
<p>And Dean suddenly remembered <em>why.</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cas, we don't do stupid suicidal shit and then <b>lie </b>about it!" Dean yelled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's exactly what we do," Castiel argued.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then - then," said Dean. "Then what? What's gonna make you happy, if nothing else has so far?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel's eyes were filled with sorrow. He just looked at Dean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, if I don't get another chance to say this," Dean sighed, "then - "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, absolutely not," said Castiel. "Under no circumstances tell me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean paused and gave Castiel an incredulous look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That - that's what would make you happy?" Dean asked, startled. "Me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Castiel nodded, miserable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Being with you," he said quietly. "It's all I've ever longed for. I never longed for anything before, Dean. Now it's all I do. For us to be together. Bound. That was what Amara was trying to take from me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bound, what do you mean, bound?" demanded Dean. "Like the profound bond thing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes and no," said Castiel. "It's like marriage, it's - it's eternal. Forever. And it might mean that the Empty cannot take me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Great!" said Dean. "Then let's do it! Bind me up!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What the hell do you mean, no?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's too much to ask," said Castiel. "It means that - that - you'd have to love me in return."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cas - "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The only way," Castiel continued, ignoring him, "is to ensure that I am never, ever truly happy. So if you care for me at all, you will say your goodbyes so that I can survive and continue to do good on this earth. I will wipe our memories and - and then -"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then you go back in time so far that me and Sam can never find you," said Dean. "Because if we get those memories back, we will tear everything down to get you back."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I can do that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then - " Dean said, swallowing against all those words that remained unspoken. "Then do it."</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The Shadow grinned in triumph, and put a hand on Castiel's arm.</p>
<p>"Time to go, angel," she said, almost sweetly.</p>
<p>She tugged. He didn't budge.</p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>And for the first time Dean had ever really seen him do it, Castiel gave her a big, arrogant grin.</p>
<p>"What? What is this?"</p>
<p>"You can't take him," said Dean. "We're bound."</p>
<p>The bond glowed suddenly gold in the dim light of the room.</p>
<p>"<em>What?!</em>" screamed the Shadow. "That's - that's not possible! Who would want a broken excuse for a half-angel like you?"</p>
<p>"That would be me, sister," said Dean, standing up beside Castiel. "And you can't take humans. We're bound. Those are the rules, and them's the breaks."</p>
<p>"No!" she roared. "We had a deal!"</p>
<p>"Thing about a lot of you cosmic beings," said Dean, "deals break with you real easy. So."</p>
<p>He glanced at Castiel.</p>
<p>"Last guy who said shit like that to me got his heart ripped out through his throat by Castiel," said Dean. "Now, I don't know what you're made of, or how exactly to do it, but I'm gonna figure out how to do the same to you if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head about my angel."</p>
<p>Dean crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"And yeah," he said. "He's <em>my angel. </em>You want him, you have to go through me first."</p>
<p>"But <em>you? </em>You're <em>nothing, </em>just a measly human, and not even a good one at that!" argued The Shadow.</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
<p>"Well, you know what they say," he said.</p>
<p>He laced his fingers with Castiel's.</p>
<p>"Paper beats rock," he said. "Every damn time."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The Shadow vanished in an angry explosion, the wind almost strong enough to knock them both down.</p>
<p>"Well," said Dean. "They're gone. Think they'll be back?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," said Castiel. "Things usually do. But this - "</p>
<p>He reached out and touched the bond between them, which glowed a brief gold before fading.</p>
<p>"This means that they cannot take me, even if they want to," said Castiel. "They would be foolish to try."</p>
<p>Dean sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>"And now that we both remember," he said, "do you think - "</p>
<p>He stared down at his hands.</p>
<p>"Did I make the right choice?" asked Castiel. "With you, Dean, the answer will always be <em>yes</em>."</p>
<p>"Good," said Dean, the anxiety washing away from him. "Good. Me too."</p>
<p>Then he looked up and grinned.</p>
<p>"You're hot when you fight naked," said Dean.</p>
<p>Then he gave the bed a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"Ready for round two?" he asked, dropping a wink. "Angel?"</p>
<p>Castiel looked as if he were about to burst from happiness, love shining from those bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>He nodded, and went willingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait a sec, wait a sec!" called Sam. "I got the suitcases, I'll be there in a minute."</p>
<p>A few months had passed. Sam's memories had also returned, and they'd enjoyed a blessed time of peace unlike any they had ever known.</p>
<p>It had given them time to get a few things done they might have put off otherwise.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Dean. "Get the lead out, Sasquatch."</p>
<p>It was a beautiful fall day, and Dean was leaning against the Impala.</p>
<p>Castiel kissed him up against it, and he melted.</p>
<p>"Damn," he said. "How long are you gonna be able to do that to me?"</p>
<p>"Forever," said Castiel. "I hope."</p>
<p>Dean smiled into the kiss.</p>
<p>"Forever sounds good to me."</p>
<p>The bunker door banged open and Sam made it outside with all the suitcases.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you guys have in here?" he asked. "Been all over the continental 48 and this is the first time you -"</p>
<p>His eyes widened. His face morphed into one of the most spectacular bitchfaces Dean had ever seen.</p>
<p>"Don't answer that," said Sam.</p>
<p>"It's a beautiful, natural thing, Sammy," said Dean, putting the cases in the trunk. "You guys ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Sam.</p>
<p>"You know," said Castiel, kissing him again, and looking at the bright silver Celtic knotwork shining on their rings, "I thought you wanted a beach vacation."</p>
<p>"Scotland has beaches," said Dean. "Beautiful ones. White sand. I saw 'em on the Internet last night."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and we're gonna freeze our asses off on them," said Sam.</p>
<p>Dean looked at his brother.</p>
<p>"It's weird enough taking my brother on our honeymoon," he said. "Pipe down, willya?"</p>
<p>Sam just waved at him and got into the passenger seat of the car.</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel looked at each other, and shared another kiss.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to see you in a kilt again," he murmured. "Your ass looked <em>so damned good.</em>"</p>
<p>"Yes, I miss seeing you in one as well, but not only due to the aesthetics," ground out Castiel. "For me, it was the easy access."</p>
<p>Dean barked a laugh, and then squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>"Damn, angel," he said. "Aren't you always full of surprises."</p>
<p>"Yes," Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>They separated, and got into the car.</p>
<p>Dean turned on the radio and blasted <em>Scotland the Brave </em>by the Dropkick Murphys, grinning at his brother, and then looking in the rearview mirror at Castiel in the backseat.</p>
<p>His <em>husband</em>. </p>
<p>They were going on their honeymoon, in Scotland.</p>
<p><em>Good things do happen, Dean, </em>he thought, and laughed again.</p>
<p>The Impala tore down the road, autumn leaves whirling in its wake, as they headed toward the airport and their future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>